When we meet
by Golden Leaf
Summary: Legolas gets captured and Aragorn had to save him before its too late
1. Today is a day to remember

When we meet  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters! Oh what is the world coming to how I wish I did own Legolas. This may turn out to be an AU not sure yet but it is an A/L 'Elvish' "Common tongue"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today is a day to remember  
  
Legolas was so excited he could hardly sit still. Legolas was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and the most beautiful elf in Middle Earth. His sapphire eyes always seem to sparkle unless he was really angry, then they would turn to royal blue. His golden hair fell over his shoulders and was always braided in three braids. Legolas was also the most powerful elf in Middle Earth. His healing skills suppressed Elrond's and he had more magic in him than Galadriel he reason why Legolas was so excited was that today his beloved Aragorn was coming on a visit. It had been nearly five years since they had last seen each other and Legolas had been up since dawn making sure everything was perfect. He had been getting in the way all day so his father had decided to go and sit with him in the gardens. 'Son will you clam down right now' his amused father said. 'I can't father. I have longed to see him for 5 years.' 'Surly you can wait another hour' 'No I can't. Please can I ride out to greet him father' said a pleading Legolas 'Of course you can little one' Thranduil said smiling as he watched the younger elf run to the stables.  
  
Not 2 hours away rode Aragorn. He was also excited about seeing his beautiful lover. He still could not believe that Legolas was his. He sighed and urged his horse to go faster.  
  
Legolas was riding tough the forest when he heard a twig snap. He turned his head but saw nothing, so he carried on. Little did he know he was being followed. It wasn't until; he got to the river that something happened. Something came out of the shadows and hit him hard on the head. As he fell into darkness he thought of his lover Aragorn and sent a silent pray that he would be near him when he work up.  
  
Aragorn felt the wind change and in his heart he knew something was wrong. He just hoped Legolas wasn't at the centre of it all. He canted on into Mirkwood hoping to find his lover soon.  
  
So wat did u all think. Please review as reviews make me work harder!  
  
Love you all Star of Light!! XX 


	2. Where's Legolas?

When we meet  
  
I should make this clear that this is an AU and an A/L. If you don't like then don't read!!!!!!!! Many people out there in fanfiction world happen to like them. And I don't care if you flame because I have had nice reviews as well that are encouraging me to continue. I don't take any note of Flamers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character from LOTR. I wish I did but the said truth of the matter is that I don't. I just don't have enough money. Asked my dad if we could buy Legolas well Orlando Bloom and he said no. How mean can you get? Oh well there are always my dreams.  
  
A/N Sorry I didn't make this clear. Legolas and Aragorn haven't seen each other for 5 years because their different duties have kept them apart. They did however write to each other every day and thought about each other. Another thing I have to explain is that in My World you have to go though 2 binding ceremonies until you are married. The 1st one is like an unofficial engagement but one of them hasn't popped the question. In this ceremony they are connected telepathically and can sense each other pain and sometime thoughts and where they might be. Another thing I should mention is that Aragorn is a half elf and is therefore immortal. 'Elvish' "Common tongue" \thoughts between Aragorn and Legolas/  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where's Legolas?  
  
When Aragorn arrived in Mirkwood he was surprised not to see his lover waiting for him. Then he thought that Legolas might have planned a big surprise for him so rode onto the stables.  
  
When he had, had his horse seen to he went into the great palace of Mirkwood. It was still beautiful even after all what had happened in Mirkwood since it had been built in the first age. It shimmered golden in the afternoon light. The palace it self was made out of stone that had been mined in the area. That stone had been found to have gold in it. Only the royal family has ever been told this. Everyone else was told that is was the left over magic from a battle that had happened before anyone could remember. Life was quite good in Mirkwood when it wasn't under attack. The corridors in the palace were covered in old tapestries of ancient time showing the royal family and several battles that had been fought.  
  
As Aragorn walked along these corridors he couldn't help but remember the first time he and Legolas kissed.  
  
************************Flashback*******************************  
  
About 15 years ago  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had just admitted there feelings for each other and where overjoyed by the others reaction. They had been sitting down by the lake in Mirkwood. This lake was one of Legolas' favourite places to go and sit when he either wanted to be alone or wanted to think things though. Legolas had showed this to the man a few days ago and had also become his favourite place. Although anywhere with Legolas would have been his favourite place.  
  
They were now sitting opposite each other when Aragorn made the first move. He slowly moved in and cupped the elf's face ever so gently. Legolas giggled and smiled at the man he loved. Aragorn moved his lips to touch Legolas' and kissed him hard with passion but was also gentle. Legolas moaned against his lips and Aragorn slipped his tongue in and started testing his elf. They broke away when the need for air became too great and smiled at each other.  
  
*************************End of Flashback************************  
  
Aragorn smiled to himself as he knocked on the door of King Thranduil's study. 'Come in' said the voice from inside Aragorn stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Thranduil looked up from the paper he was reading. He was surprised to see Aragorn enter his room without his son. 'Aragorn where is Legolas?' he asked. Aragorn was rather surprised by this. 'I thought he would be here waiting for me. Why where is he?' 'Legolas went out to meet you when you entered Mirkwood. You never met up with him?' 'No' By now both Aragorn and Thranduil were getting worried. 'What could have happened to him?' 'We must send out search parities.' With that Thranduil went to organise the search parties, leaving a very worried Aragorn in his study. Where are you my love he wondered as he sat down in a chair by the fire?  
  
In a clearing just outside Mirkwood's borders a lone elf was coming to being watched by two pairs of eyes. One yellow the other sliver. *************************************************************** A/N Sorry this is such a bad chapter. Will try harder next time. Got mocks coming up and have been revising so that is probably why. Try to update on the weekend if not expect a big or few chapters Next Wednesday. Again Sorry  
  
Luv Star of Light XX!!XX 


	3. Who are you?

When we meet  
  
Sorry it has taken sooooooo long!  
  
I should make this clear that this is an AU and an A/L. If you don't like then don't read!!!!!!!! Many people out there in fanfiction world happen to like them. And I don't care if you flame because I have had nice reviews as well that are encouraging me to continue. I don't take any note of Flamers! I know that in the book and the film Legolas and Aragorn weren't gay!! But as I said before this is an AU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any character from LOTR. I wish I did but the said truth of the matter is that I don't. I just don't have enough money. Asked my dad if we could buy Legolas well Orlando Bloom and he said no. How mean can you get? Oh well there are always my dreams.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry I didn't make this clear. Legolas and Aragorn haven't seen each other for 5 years because their different duties have kept them apart. They did however write to each other every day and thought about each other. Another thing I have to explain is that in My World you have to go though 2 binding ceremonies until you are married. The 1st one is like an unofficial engagement but one of them hasn't popped the question. In this ceremony they are connected telepathically and can sense each other pain and sometime thoughts and where they might be. Another thing I should mention is that Aragorn is a half elf and is therefore immortal. 'Elvish' "Common tongue" \thoughts between Aragorn and Legolas/  
  
Review comments  
  
Shortsnout- Arthur the rabbit had a bit of an accident and sadly died, so I had to come up with a new villain. Brinny- Thank-you for suggestion I will try. On my copy at home, when they talk it is all on one line. Thank-you for pointing it out. Elithraniel- Don't worry the eyes watching him are not Mary Sues. I would never do that. Artemisa- I am afraid Legolas will suffer a lot but will be ok when he is with Aragorn  
  
Please help. I need as a beta reader as you can see I need a lot of help!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Who are you?  
  
Legolas stirred. His eyes were becoming focused again. Ugh what hit me he thought. His head was pounding and his vision was mixing all the colours around him together. He shook his head trying to clear it. Eventually it worked. He could then take in his surroundings. He was in a fairly large clearing. Funny he thought. I thought I knew all the clearings in Mirkwood. In the middle of the clearing was a small fire that only recently been lit. Great he thought I have to spend the night out here in the woods. I wonder if Aragorn is looking for me yet and I wonder what my father is going.  
  
Mirkwood  
  
'It's too dark to send anyone out know' Thranduil said to the king of men as he paced up and down the study.  
  
'But he could still be out there!' Aragorn shouted at Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil just stood there and let him shout at him. He knew Aragorn was hurting and worried about Legolas  
  
'I will send men out at first light tomorrow and if you want you can go to.'  
  
Aragorn stopped his pacing and stared at his beloved's father.  
  
'Ok I will join them. It would give me something to do and I wouldn't be so worried about him if I am looking for him. I will retire to bed now so I will not be tried tomorrow.' With that Aragorn left the kings study and walked down the corridor to Legolas' room. When Aragorn was around they always shared a room. Aragorn sighed as he entered the room. There was a double bed in the middle and he just fell on it exhausted.  
  
Thranduil sighed as Aragorn left his study and wondered where his most treasured person in his life was.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"Did I do well Masster?" a voice spoke out from the darkness.  
  
"Very well little one!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is so short! Will try harder to put a longer one up next time I post which will either be tomorrow or Monday. Please review Luv Star Of Light ( 


	4. Powers

When we meet  
  
This is an AU and an A/L. If you don't like you don't have to read and can also click the back button. There I said it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters apart from Vernon who you will find out later who he is. I wish I did own Legolas at least but sadly I don't ~sighs~. If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read them and put them in as it can get boring reading the same thing over and over again. 'Elvish' "Common tongue" [Legolas thoughts] \Aragorn and Legolas thought when communicating/  
  
Star of Light  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Powers  
  
When Legolas came too again he heard something talking at him. He opened his eyes to find a small hunched figure beside him. He jumped sidewards to try and get away from the figure, but found himself a little tied up. [Great just what I need] He then tried to focus on what the figure was saying.  
  
"You ssssssee, usss hasss been clever. Masster is very pleassssed with preciouss."  
  
Legolas was a bit confused. He could only see one figure and that was next to him.  
  
"Who is your master?" Legolas asked in the same tongue.  
  
"Don't you ssssssee him? He isssssss here with ussssss" [ok I have a demented creature. This is going to end up with me hurt, I can just see it]  
  
Legolas then reassessed his situation. He was in a clearing somewhere outside Mirkwood. He then began to see if he was hurt. Now that he was more focused he found that his head was killing him. [Wonder what he used to knock me out?].  
  
Legolas was just going to say something when an other figure entered the clearing. This person was tall and had long dark hair. There was nothing unusual about him accept that he had sliver eyes.  
  
"You have done well Gollum. Now off you go. I want to have a word with our Prince here."  
  
With that Gollum went into the forest surrounding the clearing and becoming lost from Legolas' sight.  
  
Legolas looked over to the new figure. Who now sat opposite him. "Your wondering who I am aren't you?" He said  
  
"Yes I am" replied the Prince.  
  
"Well I will tell you. My name is Vernon and I am brother to Saruman."  
  
With that Legolas went stiff. Had he heard right? Sitting before him was the bother of the feared Istari Saruman.  
  
"Yes is the answer to your questions. You did here right I am his brother."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Asked Legolas tentatively.  
  
"You don't know? Well I can see that you wouldn't."  
  
"What don't I know?" Legolas asked getting annoyed.  
  
"There is no point in getting annoyed little one. You know that you have the gift of magic?" When Legolas gave a nod he continued. "What you probably haven't been told is that you are the most powerful being in middle earth. You are more powerful than Sauron."  
  
Legolas gasped. He was the most powerful mage in Middle Earth. Vernon looked up from the fire and saw Legolas expression.  
  
"I can see that you haven't been told. Well never mind you won't last long enough to fully understand your powers. I am taking you to my brother Saruman at Orthanic. There will be decided your fate. Cause you see we can't let you work out how to destroy us. You see Sauron his my father." He let that sink in before he continued.  
  
"Yes Sauron is my father. He was an elf once. He had blond hair like yours. So pretty." Vernon shook himself as he touched Legolas' hair. Legolas struggled and Vernon smiled and carried on with his story.  
  
"His hair is now black. It is what evil does to you. He was the only elf to have green eyes and as evil took over they turned a beautiful shade of red that glow when he is angry."  
  
"What has this got to do with me?" said Legolas after a stunned silence.  
  
"My father still wants the world. As do I. The only thing is that neither he nor I are strong enough. That is why we need you little one" he purred as he came over to Legolas and kissed him roughly.  
  
Legolas tried to back away or at least get Vernon off of him, but it didn't work because he was still bound. Vernon laughed and hit Legolas with a blast of powerful magic, which made him fall asleep.  
  
Dream world  
  
Legolas looked around and found himself back in the palace at Mirkwood. He sighed as he realised it was only a dream. Everyone seemed to look worried. He wondered if anything had happened to his father or even Aragorn.  
  
He looked out a window as he passed it. The stars shone brightly that night as if they knew something was wrong. He sighed again and walked into his father's study.  
  
He looked as his father who sat in the chair at his desk. He looked awful. The only other time he had seen him like this was when his mother died.  
  
Thranduil's hair was flat and lifeless. It used to shine golden but the shine seemed to have gone. He sat with his head his hands. He looked up as though he heard a noise but noticing that he was the only one in the room got up and went to blow the candles out. He then left the room and went to find his bed.  
  
Legolas walked out of the room and tried to find Aragorn. He walked along the corridor before he came to his room. He pushed open the oak doors and stepped inside. He took in his room. There was a big four poster bed on one side of the room, mirror and wardrobe opposite the bed, a door leading into his bathroom, another door opposite leading to his study and library. His bedroom was quite big. A sofa and two chairs sat by the fire and he remembered many a happy time curled up next to Aragorn on them. He looked away when he heard a whimper from the bed. He walked though the arch that separated his bedroom from the sitting room.  
  
He saw the love of his life lying on the bed. He looked at the man who he had shared his immortality with. He sighed as he brushed Aragorn's hair out of his eyes.  
  
Aragorn woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. He looked at the bed beside him and saw Legolas sitting there.  
  
'Legolas' he breathed at the sight of his beautiful lover.  
  
'It's me. But I am not really here. You have to help me. I don't have much time. The brother of Saruman, Vernon is taking me to Orthanic. They want to take my powers and give them to their father who is Sauron. Oh God Aragorn you have to help me. You will look after my father won't you. He doesn't look so good. Explained Legolas.  
  
'Ok my love I will try and rescue you as soon as possible. You have to hold on for me.'  
  
'I will try. I have to go now.'  
  
'Nooooo. Legolas!!' Screamed Aragorn but Legolas was gone.  
  
Mirkwood  
  
Aragorn woke with a start. He had to do something to help Legolas. He climbed off the bed, got dressed quickly and went to find Thranduil. He had to get a team together. Legolas depended on it.  
  
Hoped you liked it. Not sure weather I do. Well it might grow on me in time. Next update will be in a few days. Any ideas welcome. R&R  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Star of Light X!X!X 


	5. Search Party

When we meet  
  
So sorry it has taken me so long to update. What first with mocks then Christmas then New Year. Also I got a bit annoyed at Morel for being so petty and picking up every mistake that I thought why do I bother but as I am in a good mood today I thought write another chapter. The next one I will start writing soon and might be up between Wednesday and Friday. If in a good mood might be earlier.  
  
This is an AU and an A/L. If you don't like you don't have to read and can also click the back button. There I said it. If you want to find out more please look at other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters apart from Vernon who you will find out later who he is. I wish I did own Legolas at least but sadly I don't ~sighs~. If anyone has any funny disclaimers I would love to read them and put them in as it can get boring reading the same thing over and over again. 'Elvish' "Common tongue" [Legolas thoughts] \Aragorn and Legolas thought when communicating/  
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed. They were very encouraging. Thank you again.  
  
Saw the new film the other day and have to say wow. Ok they left out loads of things but that battle scene was just amazing. I was one of those people who cried when Haldir died. I know I am sad but it was just sad and wrong that he should die. Didn't like any of the Arwen scenes for all I cared she should could have died! I also noticed the slash content with Aragorn and Legolas. I thought it was very sweet. Overall I also found the film rather funny especially with Gollum talking to himself.  
  
Well enough chat and no with the fic..  
  
The search party Chapter 5  
  
As soon as Aragorn was dressed he ran to find the king. He found him over looking the gardens with a sad expression on his face.  
  
Thranduil turned round when he heard footsteps approaching. He nodded to Aragorn and turned back round to look at the gardens again.  
  
'My lord' Aragorn whispered  
  
'Yes' was his answer  
  
'I had a dream about Legolas' This got Thranduil's attention.  
  
'Well'  
  
'He said that the brother of Saruman, Vernon was taking him to Orthanic. They want to take his powers and give them to their father who is Sauron. He also said that we have to help him. He also told me to look after you as how did he put it looked awful' explained Aragorn.  
  
Thranduil laughed quietly. Just like his son to worry about everyone else except himself. He then realised that Aragorn was talking again.  
  
'I'm sorry would you repeat that'  
  
'Of course. We have to get a search party together. He could still be in Mirkwood!'  
  
'Ok. I will go and find the captain of the guards.' With that Thranduil started to walk off and stopped when Aragorn looked like he was going to say something.  
  
'Aragorn what troubles your mind?'  
  
'What did Legolas say when he said about them talking his powers?'  
  
'Well that is a long story. Let me go and sort the search party out then I will explain.'  
  
1 hour later  
  
Thranduil returned and told Aragorn that the party had set off and would be back around dusk which gave them the whole day to look and Aragorn and Thranduil to talk.  
  
'Ok. Legolas is the most powerful being in Middle earth' Thranduil explained and looked over at Aragorn when he gasped. ' You know his Grandmother Galadriel has special powers well Legolas is more powerful than her. He was sent by the Valar the correct the balance in magic off this world. You see Sauron was the most powerful but he was also evil. Legolas is pure and innocent. That is why the Valar sent/chose him. He is the leader of all elves but he doesn't know that yet. All he knows is that he has some magic but not how much. One day he will lead all elves in this world and in the grey havens to safety or so it was written.'  
  
When Thranduil had finished explaining all about the different types of powers Legolas had it was dusk and the Search party were due to arrive home soon.  
  
Aragorn still could not believe that his elf was the most powerful being in Middle earth. He followed Thranduil as the search party came back to go and great them.  
  
The search party had only found Legolas' horse. After they had said their apologies Aragorn sank to fall and tried to find his love through his connection but his love wasn't there. Aragorn started to cry. He hadn't meant to but somehow he didn't know what to do. He also didn't know how he ended up in the king's study. He looked up and saw that his love's father had also being crying. That's when he felt it in the back of his mind..  
  
How mean am I. Not very. Hope you liked. Please review and give suggestions as to what could happen next as I am open to suggestions and a bit stuck for ideas. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.  
  
Star of Light XXXX 


End file.
